Absence
by creativeprojectiles
Summary: William comes to some difficult realizations. [Trigger warning: gore and intense descriptions, possible violence. Themes of depression]
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note****_: _**_Hello readers~ It's been a rather long time since I've written anything. I've been dealing with school (still -.-) and family loss among other things. Though I do admit my absence was also so I could take some time off for healing. I think that I have finally conquered my depression, and I think I'm in a really good place now. One thing's for sure, I'll continue to try posting as much writing as possible, and hopefully keep you interested in my work!_

_~B_


	2. Red and Black

_Blood pooled beneath William's black polished shoes. Across the room, the piercing scream of a woman from General Affairs was heard. The defiled corpse of Grell Sutcliff laid on display in the center of the office for all to see._

_William's chest tightened as he stared down at the blood that tarnished the formerly clean, white floors. No... It couldn't be. He didn't want to believe it. After a long, dreadful period of silence, he reluctantly followed the spatters of crimson that lead him to his former subordinate._

* * *

"William~!" An obnoxiously familiar voice called. The sound of heels clicking echoed throughout the halls of the Shinigami Dispatch, and as they became louder and louder, the stoic man's blood pressure rose higher and higher. The crimson monstrosity known as Grell Sutcliff sauntered towards her boss' office carrying a modest pile of paper.

William T. Spears was filling out his usual stack of paperwork when he heard the trill of his subordinate, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a long sigh as he anticipated the unavoidable run-in with the flamboyant reaper. These dreadful encounters were always the same. Sutcliff would waltz in and distract him with idle conversation, and would always make petty attempts to flirt with him. Then by the time he would finally get the redhead to leave, the supervisor would have to stay late to catch up with his work. Grell was nothing but an unwanted nuisance.

He promptly burst through the door wearing his signature sharp-toothed grin, and he perched himself atop William's desk with complete disregard for his work, as per usual.

"I completed all of my paperwork today, darling~" she purred, handing the pile to her supervisor, who look less than pleased.

"That still leaves you two weeks behind, Sutcliff." he said in an agitated tone. As he flipped through the small stack of papers, he sighed once more. "What did I tell you about completing your work in red pen, Sutcliff? Honestly, that leaves you two weeks plus another day behind schedule. The quarter ends in three days."

"Won't you cut me a bit of slack, Will?" she asked with a pout.

William ignored his comment and produced a new stack of files for his subordinate to do over.

"I expect you to complete these in a timely manner, and in _black_ ink, Sutcliff."

Grell plucked the papers from the dark-haired reaper's hand and rolled her eyes. "Black is such a dull color, darling. Don't you think all those stuffy pricks on high need a bit of co-" she was cut off as she had to dodge a pair of branch trimmers aimed right at her face.

"Don't speak ill of the higher ups, Sutcliff. Need I remind you that they are still monitoring you, and can take you off this plane of existence in a matter of seconds." he spat in a harsh tone he used exclusively for the troublesome reaper.

"And furthermore, this is a place of business. There is little to no tolerance for things like that obtrusive and obnoxious color you use for everything and insist on wearing, which is strictly against dress code mind you." he ranted and rambled as he furiously filled out his ledger during some of the only moments Sutcliff remained silent.

"I'm sorry darling, did you say something?" she asked, looking up from filing her pristine crimson nails.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt a migraine coming on.

Grell tilted her head as she observed her handsome supervisor. Though she seemed to have complete disregard for other's space, words, and actions, she could in fact read the atmosphere. William seemed grumpier than usual today.

Slowly, she slid off the top of his desk, leaving his orderly piles of paperwork in complete disarray.

"Right, paperwork. I'll have them done by next week, Will~!" she chirped, then kissed his cheek before exiting his office with a flourish.

The supervisor sighed, relieved that he was finally free from the redhead. He could feel the smudge of lip stain that was left on his cheek and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. _Honestly_.

After a few moments, he returned to his hunched over position as he continued in his work.

He made no effort to remove the lipstick.


	3. Awake

_Her body looked as if it was tossed to the ground without a care. Her bright crimson hair was matted and caked with her favorite shade of deep red. Her once vibrant, emerald eyes were missing from her pale, sunken-in face, leaving darkened bloody holes in their place. Entrails were torn from Grell's stomach and strewn messily around her person. A few intestines were wrapped loosely around the former reaper's neck, much like how one might fashion a scarf._

_William swallowed the bile that forcibly burned its way up his throat, and he willed himself to continue examining the body. Soon more and more shinigami gathered around him and Grell. Gasps were heard from ladies, and hard swallows sounded from men as they took in the sight of the disfigured redhead. Among the crowd, the occasional soft cry echoed among the silence._

* * *

This was all a big mistake. A mishap. That's all it would ever be. He simply caved under all the stress he had to endure for the past week.

William scrutinized the outline of the sleeping redhead that occupied the usually empty side of his king-sized bed. How did he let this happen?

He remembered from the previous evening that Grell had come into his office later than his usual time. He claimed to have completed his paperwork for the quarter, and he turned it in. Then came the usual flirting attempts, all of which William was far too tired to dodge. The redhead took advantage of this. The gentle stroking of a cheek turned into a frustrated kiss, which quickly escalated to hair pulling and tie tugging. Now they were here.

The stoic reaper hadn't the slightest idea as to what came over him that night. What had made this encounter different from any other time Sutcliff had tried coming onto him? As he continued to stare down his subordinate, he came to the painful conclusion that the hundreds of years spent with this..this _thing_ had finally got to him. Grell had found a way to break past his cold demeanor. He had to admit, the gaudy redhead's daily visits had become a part of his routine. He wasn't sure what would happen if Sutcliff stopped coming by. He would certainly be much more productive, but it would be _boring_.

_What was he supposed to do now?_

He could choke back these confusing emotions and simply go about business as he always did. That seemed to be the easiest option. But what about Grell? He was unstable as it is, and by now the supervisor was fully aware that the slightest of things could set him off. That was the last thing he wanted, especially since Sutcliff was still on probation from his little Ripper stunt.

After spending nearly an hour weighing his options, William forced himself to stop thinking about it. He would simply deal with this later. It was a quarter to five, and he had to be at work in less than an hour. With an exasperated sigh, he got out of bed and went about his usual morning routine.

* * *

Grell awoke with a yawn an hour later, and she quickly realized that she wasn't in her own bed, or her own flat for that matter. She felt around for her glasses and found them on a bedside table. After placing them on, she took in her surroundings, and a smirk graced her lips. She found no sign of the flat's owner, and figured he left for work early. However, she did find her clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed, and a blueberry muffin on the kitchen table.

Her smile brightened.


	4. Awake- The Aftermath

**Author's Note:** _It's only been a day since I've published "Absence", and I'm already seeing a good amount of attention towards the story. For people who wish to review this story, __**constructive criticism is welcome by reviewers so long as it's not flat out rude. I'm always looking to improve! **__For readers who've been following this story since it's publication date, __**I've made some minor changes to the previous chapter.**_ _I simply got excited and was eager to publish more of the story, and so I didn't revise it as thoroughly as I should have. I've been working on this story for a few weeks, but mostly on the chapter segways in italics (which have been the most fun for me to write) so I am currently working on the plot leading up to Grell's death. _

_**~B**_

* * *

_Nobody could fathom the reason for Grell's evident murder. She had been on good terms with most in the office, and according to her probation officer she had been doing well as of late. A few entertained the thought the higher ups could have done it, but they were quickly ruled out as the culprits. If they were to rid of the trouble making redhead, they would have done so in an efficient manner. They certainly wouldn't do something as ghastly as _this_._

_Upon immediate examination, no footprints, strands of hair or even traces of another supernatural being were found by onlookers. All around, theories and accusations could be heard in whispers. However, as soon as names were thrown around, side conversations escalated into heated arguments. Eventually a few higher ups from the London Dispatch made their way through the growing crowd. Accompanying them was a small investigation crew. It was then most spectators were ushered away from the scene, and ordered to resume their work. Death never ceased to stop, after all._

* * *

"William _loves_ me~!"

Grell grinned, quickly dodging the jab of her boss' scythe. Though she managed to avoid the blow, the pesky trimmers did manage to clip a few strands of her prized scarlet mane of hair.

"My hair! You should know better than to treat a lady like that, Will. Especially your girlfriend." she added with a pout.

"You are _not_ my girlfriend, Sutcliff. Honestly, stop uttering such drivel. And quit worrying about your hair, you look just fine."

She smirked and leaned over William's desk, and she looked into his cold, emerald eyes.

"So William thinks I'm pretty~?"

The supervisor wasted no time in shoving him off his person, and he glared daggers at the redhead. Why wouldn't Grell just leave him be?

"That's not what I said Sutcliff and you know it."

"Well it's not what you thought about me last-"

"I know fully well what happened on that god awful night, and I wish not to be reminded of it. It was a mistake that will never happen again, Sutcliff." he snapped. William's patience was diminishing by the second.

"But Will-"

"And furthermore, you should consider yourself lucky that I didn't report you to the higher ups for sexual harassment. If you still want that to be the case, I suggest you leave my office immediately!" he shouted, not caring if others heard him. He was fed up with Sutcliff.

She got the message. With her head hung low, Grell left William's office without another word. She felt stupid, thinking she actually had a chance with her stoic boss. All she would ever be was a bother to him, he had made that perfectly clear. She disappeared behind the mahogany door to her office, and she carefully dabbed at her teary eyes so as not to smudge her makeup.


	5. Distractions

**Author's Note:** _After some major fangirling and sleuthing done by yours truly, I have come to a few saddening realizations regarding my senpai ( ._.) My dumb INFJ brain does this thing where I sympathize deeply with people to the point where I essentially AM them (this is unhealthy for my personality I'm sure) and now my mood is a bit damp, but fear not! I'm on school break all this week and I'm determined to finish this story by the end of said week. I appreciate the reviews I've been getting thus far, and I appreciate those who actually read my little rants and rambles before I actually show you anything meaningful. __**Thank you for reading~**_

_**~B**_

* * *

_William sat at his desk, staring intently at a massive pile of incomplete paperwork. The normally efficient supervisor had been unable to concentrate for the past few days. Reports that would take him only a few hours in the morning to complete now took nearly a full day's time, and the pile continued to grow as more time passed. He sighed, then returned his attention to the papers he was currently working on. The normally emotionless shinigami felt an all too familiar emptiness in his chest as he sloppily filled out the last of Sutcliff's files. For now, he kept the space under "Cause of Death" blank._

_A week turned into a month, and the officers in charge of Grell's investigation still had yet to find any major leads. They promised to call William if something came up, though at this point he knew it was unlikely that anything would. As much as the investigators tried, there were no traces of DNA found that might lead to perpetrator of the crime, and none of the dispatch officers they had interviewed provided any substantial information that might give them a clue. The entire case was proving to be a fruitless pursuit; a lost cause. _

_As the scent of roses gradually faded and disappeared completely from the office, so did the lingering sadness of William's co workers. Tears dried and black dress shirts were shed; they were all moving on. No matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't._

* * *

William sat at his desk, trying to process everything that just happened. He had been having a long day, and his subordinate didn't care for anyone's feelings but his, as usual. Yes, the supervisor was generally calm during moments like these, but bringing up a subject surprisingly sensitive to him in such a manner made him lose all the rationality he possessed. Being able to provoke such a reaction from him was one of Sutcliff's many talents which he despised.

Though he tried and tried again, something about placing the blame squarely on Grell's shoulders gave William an unfamiliar, yet unsettling feeling. As the evening passed, and the usual comforting routine of paperwork became unbearable, and he set it all aside. Perhaps he _was_ out of line. He had never been able to render the flamboyant reaper speechless, and the one time he did it wasn't satisfactory as he thought it would be. He felt...bad, but the stoic reaper wouldn't let his petty feelings stand in between him and his work, so he started again with his ledger.

After about fifteen more minutes or so, he gave in again. This past week had certainly been one of William's most stressful ones. To go from emotionless to experiencing a bevy of feelings was becoming too much. He decided that the only way he could go back to working productively was to attempt to make amends with Sutcliff. That couldn't be too hard, could it? Slowly, the dark-haired supervisor left the coziness of his office and ventured across the hall to the redhead's smaller workspace.

He took a sharp breath, and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Author's Note (Part II):** _I realize this chapter was short as far as the sensible plot goes. I'm working on my organization, and in another chapter or two the plots will finally mesh and combine into one! With my current updating schedule of two chapters a day, I think my goal of finishing this story by the end of the week is very manageable. __**Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**_


	6. Apologies

_No. They couldn't be abandoning the investigation. Despite William's firm arguments, the few detectives in charge of Grell's case refused to waste any more of their time. Nothing substantial had come up for months, and the higher ups of the London Dispatch decided to simply deem Grell's murder unsolved. That's what would be reported and filed away along with her cinematic records in a special vault where other fallen reaper's records were stored. It hurt him, knowing the redhead wouldn't receive the justice she deserved._

* * *

"What?" an irritated voice snapped from the other side of the door. William knocked again.

"Open up, Sutcliff." he called out in his usual, professional tone. He hadn't the slightest idea as to how to approach this. The supervisor had only been used to concise, businesslike conversation involving nothing but collections and paperwork. He had never had to deal an informal apology to a coworker like this. He wasn't sure where to begin.

Grell sniffled lightly and wiped at a few of her tears before answering. "Why should I?" she asked, the hurt in her tone poorly disguised.

William was mildly surprised at his subordinate. Not only was he blatantly rude to him, he seemed genuinely upset. He never knew how greatly he affected Sutcliff. He never seemed to show any signs of being impacted by his words before, except for all the times he would swoon and tell him how much of a "positively cruel man~" he was.

"Sutcliff, you know better than to speak to your superiors in such am impolite manner. Unlock this door and open it before I do so myself."

Mustering the little dignity she had left, Grell reluctantly obeyed her boss. She unlocked the door to her office, and opened it with a small creak.

He was speechless. The formerly gaudy reaper barely paid him mind. He didn't fawn over him, he didn't even try and attack him like he half expected. He simply let William in and took a seat at his cherrywood desk.

Sutcliff's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he looked paler than usual. Then William realized that _he had no makeup on_. Without it, his features looked more sculpted and masculine. His cheeks were no longer their normal shade of pink, and his eyelashes were not long and false like they usually were. Instead they were much shorter, and a light shade of ginger. As much as it felt odd to admit, Grell looked rather handsome without all his silly face paint. Once he realized he had been fixated on the redhead's different appearance, he cleared his throat.

She caught William staring, and her pale cheeks flushed in frustration. "Well, what is it William." she demanded. "What more could you possibly say to me now? Or have you come to grant me overtime for the rest of the week?"

The dark-haired shinigami glared down at his subordinate, but before he uttered his usual bitter response, he stopped. He had to keep on reminding himself why he was here.

"I came to apologize, Sutcliff."

She stared up at him incredulously. Never, for the thousand years she had known him, had William T. Spears ever felt the slightest bit of remorse towards her. This was ridiculous. She stood and approached her boss, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't try and make a fool out of-mmph!" she was promptly silenced by a pair of lips crashing against her own.

William knew that if he tried to say anything more to Grell, he would make the situation worse. He slowly closed his eyes as he pulled the smaller body of his subordinate close to his own, and he relaxed into the kiss.

Actions _did_ speak louder than words, after all.


	7. Love's Course

**Author's Note:** _Get ready for a long chapter, folks. Things are (finally) coming together. The chapters in this story actually aren't as long as I would like them to be, but I'm on a schedule, and always eager to get new chapters out. Maybe if I ever find free time during the school year I'll come up with something longer and more detailed. __**(On that note, I also love collaborating. If anyone is interested, don't hesitate to PM me)**_ _As always, reviews are appreciated, and __**thank you for reading!**_

_**~B**_

* * *

_William finished his work in record time, and left the office at three thirty sharp. For once in the past few months he wasn't stacked with hours of overtime. He didn't stop to turn down Knox when he invited him out for drinks, nor did he scold Slingby for making a rude, sideways comment about him to Humphries. He simply left Dispatch and made his way into the city of London. _

_With a bouquet of roses in his hand, the dour shinigami slowly walked through the desolate cemetery. It was a cold, crisp December afternoon, and snow was beginning to fall. He quickly found what he was looking for. William felt his knees beginning to weaken and tremble, so he knelt before the headstone with a sigh. He switched out the wilted roses lying limply in front of the slab of granite with the fresh dozen he purchased, and he stared numbly at the frozen ground where Grell lay beneath. Off in the distance, Big Ben struck four. _

_He froze as he felt a hand grip his shoulder._

* * *

It had been nearly a year, and William finally started to accept the idea that he and Grell were now a couple. Though they had been acquainted with each other for hundreds of years, it was like he was just now getting to know the redhead. It was a new experience, one he began to cherish. The only problem he saw with their new found romance was the matter of keeping it professional.

Naturally, his partner wanted to share the news with everyone and anyone he met, but William knew that relations between superiors and subordinates were highly frowned upon in their society. Trying to tell this to the headstrong redhead didn't go over well, but he was prepared for every protest thrown at him.

"Will, don't be such a killjoy. Nobody's going to care if you have a fabulous new girlfriend~ Unless you're embarrassed by me." she said with a pout. Grell knew just how to get to him.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Already Sutcliff was making things impossible. "Grell." he started, causing the redhead to giggle as he used her full name. "You know fully well why we can't publicly announce our relationship. I'm not embarrassed by you, I'm simply looking out for you and I. If the higher ups catch wind of this, we could be saying goodbye to both of our positions."

After a few more half-hearted protests, Grell conceded and agreed that she wouldn't announce their new relationship to anyone...except maybe Ronald.

* * *

As the months passed, Grell found herself growing closer to William than she ever had been. She loved every second she spent with him, even the times he would come in to scold her for being "incompetent" were enjoyable. After all, nobody knew what happened behind their closed office doors.

Eventually she decided she would be moving in with her new boyfriend, an idea that William surprisingly wasn't opposed to. After she had sold her smaller, cozier flat, she began moving her things in.

It didn't take him long to realize how greatly different their styles contrasted. William's modest flat was immaculate. Everything was clean and orderly, not one thing was out of place. He didn't even have much furniture, he never really needed it. It had always been him and him alone.

Grell on the other hand was completely different. Although his apartment wasn't as red as he thought it'd be, it was messy. Books, tea cups and a few articles of clothing were laying on floors, couches, tables and lamp shades. He was also a "collector", as he put it. The redhead owned antique jewelry, chairs, carpets and paintings. He even owned a few originals by Da Vinci and Van Gogh. Surprisingly enough, all of his furnishings filled and complimented the space of William's flat. Not that he would admit it.

* * *

Living with William was a dream come true. They would keep their relationship relatively quiet at the office, but when the dark-haired supervisor returned home, Grell would have a meal cooked for him. She felt just like the housewife she had always hoped to be.

Their evenings started off quietly. Small talk would be made over dinner and plans for dates would be discussed. Her lover was almost always stressed when he got back from work, but as much as she told him to quit worrying, he's always make the same excuse.

"I'm the supervisor of the London Shinigami Dispatch, Grell. My job consists of overseeing all operations and making sure everything runs smoothly. As you know, _some of you_ are very adept at making my job difficult."

She offered him a sheepish smile, and would come behind him to massage his neck and shoulders. "Poor Will~" she purred, ignoring the hint from him.

William closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. The redhead's hands were so strong and firm. He was better than any other licensed masseuse he could have visited.

Grell smiled as he sighed, and after a few more minutes, her lips casually brushed against his neck, and she trailed kisses along his jawline.

Then came her favorite part.

Still evenings morphed into lust-filled nights the same way a plain caterpillar would change into a beautiful red and black butterfly. As the months passed, the couple became more and more creative. Trying new positions, using toys Grell would buy, and even the occasional role reversal when the redhead was in the mood. Even after many nights of routine love-making, their passion never faded.

* * *

Grell leapt from rooftop to rooftop in a rather cheerful manner. She let her fiery red hair get swept by the cold December wind, and she giggled to herself. Today was December 16th, the date of Thomas Wallis' death and her and William's anniversary. In another hour her shift would end, and she would get to see what her lover had in store.

She knew that William wasn't the most romantic man, but it had been long enough since they've been together, and there was one thing she wanted more than anything from him. _To be proposed to_.

It would make for a very romantic evening, and a future wedding would be the perfect place to show off to all her friends the surprise she had planned for William.

After a lot of saving up and months of consulting, Grell had found a doctor who could give her a procedure for a sex change. Though there was still a considerable issue in safety, the procedures she needed had become much safer as time passed. At this point, the worst case scenario was that she wouldn't be able to walk for a few months. It was a risk she would take if it meant being in the body she knew she was meant to have in the first place.

It was getting late, and the redhead was set on returning home. She leapt from the rooftop onto the paved streets, and she walked amongst the mortals, cloaked of course. She found the alley where she generally portaled back to the reaper realm. Something caught the corner of her eye, and before she had time to rev up her scythe, darkness consumed her.

A piercing scream was heard over the city clock as it struck four times.


	8. Pleasantries and Presents

"I'm sorry for your loss deary, but it's time to say goodbye. I need to cover him up before the snow begins to fall." An old, raspy voice cooed. He patted the crying old woman on the back and handed her a few lilies left against her husband's tomb. Once the widow had left, he began to cover the casket with dirt, humming a tune that was long forgotten to the world.

Undertaker had finished burying the body of Mr. Morrison when Big Ben struck four into the distance, and his humming ceased. He stared out into the graveyard thoughtfully as he searched for the grave of an old friend. When he found it, he tilted his head curiously. He knew he had sensed a presence nearby, but seeing the crisp black suit in contrast to the clean, white snow put a small smile on his thin, pale features.

"Looks like somebody got that stick removed~" he said with a cackle. After he managed to quiet himself, the former reaper slowly approached the mourning shinigami.

* * *

William quickly jerked his head around in surprise, only to see that damned mortician grinning at him like an idiot. He could hardly regard him as a highly esteemed legend anymore. Undertaker's recent string of offenses tainted his title in the supervisor's eyes, and now he harbored little to no respect for him.

"What?" he snapped, flashing him his signature cold glare.

Adrian couldn't keep himself from giggling, and he poked the stuffy man's cheek with his long, black fingernail. "Come to see Miss Sutcliff~?" he teased, plucking a rose from the bouquet on the ground.

William squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you really must know, I did, but I would think that is rather obvious. Please return the rose and kindly be on your way Mr. Crevan. I'd like to be alone." he said in an agitated tone.

He leaned against Grell's grave casually, dangling the rose in front of the stoic reaper's face. Undertaker giggled at his frustrated expression. "But William, then you'll miss your anniversary present." he said with another giggle. This time he was drooling.

The mortician side-stepped effortlessly as William attempted to pierce him with the blades of his scythe. "Someone's got a short temper~" he teased as he landed atop a tombstone in the shape of a chess piece.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat, losing his patience for Undertaker.

He played with his lockets absentmindedly as the dark-haired shinigami spoke, and he looked up at him with a blank expression. "Hm?"

William sighed and stood. Undertaker was just a senile old man, among other things that is. "Never mind." he murmured, turning to leave.

"You really want to miss out on your present, Willy?" he asked with a grin. "You've already given me enough payment for it. It's a well deserved gift~"

Against his better judgement, William turned around. "Fine. Make this quick, I have paperwork to complete." he bluffed, then followed the mortician back to his shop.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **_Predictions? I'd like to hear them ;3 [_**_The very first paragraph of this chapter was adapted from a mini paragraph written by the author Grell Loves Undertaker. The excerpt comes from the original planning of this story, in which the plot went in an entirely different direction.**]** On that note, I would like to make it clear that the rest of this fanfiction is purely my writing. I believe the next chapter or two will be the final chapters of Absence, as I am running out of vacation time and I've set the story up to end anyways. **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated!**_


	9. An Unforgettable Anniversary

"Here we aaaare~" the mortician crooned as he lead an apprehensive William into the back of his shop. "Take a seat, deary." Undertaker urged, gesturing to an unoccupied coffin.

William grimaced. "I'll pass." he said, then pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Would you like some tea?" Undertaker asked whilst nibbling on his favorite bone-shaped cookies.

After a brief silence, the shinigami nodded. "I'll take darjeeling if you have any, thank you." he answered, watching as the former legend rummaged through some cabinets before producing a tin of black tea.

"Would you like any sugar?"

"...None."

Undertaker chuckled to himself and brewed the tea, and he glanced back at William every so often.

"Is there a reason you're wasting my time, Mr. Crevan?"

"I just thought you'd be interested in what I've got to offer you regarding Miss Sutcliff." he said, grinning down at the supervisor's tea before handing him the cup.

"You have information on Gr-...Sutcliff's death? And you've been withholding it all this time?" he asked, the irritation clear in his tone.

"Nobody ever asked me." he replied with a shrug and a small smile.

William couldn't find the proper words to express his anger. He instead swallowed his emotions back with a sip of his tea.

"Can you tell me who killed him?"

"Nope! I haven't a clue." he said, bursting into a fit of laughter at William's enraged expression. Once his cackling died down to giggles, he poked at the stoic reaper's cheek. "Come now, don't be like that on your anniversary~" he teased, then sat. "I'm not sure who specifically killed your little lady friend, but I sensed the presence of a demon when I found her."

"You found Sutcliff and made no attempt to save him?" he asked flatly.

Undertaker waved a hand in dismissal. "Oh, she was too far gone for saving, William. You should be glad I did you the courtesy of dropping her off at the office so you didn't have to send someone to find her."

He was quiet for a moment as he processed the old shinigami's comment. "Did you…"

"Yes." he said with a giggle. "I wanted to do Grell a last bit of justice. She was such a dramatic little thing, I thought it would suit her if she was found in a spectacularly gruesome manner."

William felt like he was going to be sick. In hindsight, he shouldn't have been surprised that the mortician played some part in this, but the visual he couldn't shake of Adrian ripping Grell apart was absolutely nauseating.

He swallowed in an attempt to regain his composure, and he adjusted his glasses. "If that is all, I shall be going now." he said. There was no way he wasn't going to report this now. Though Undertaker had been elusive in the past, he was determined to have him found out now. It was the least he could do for Grell.

"But you still haven't seen your anniversary present yet~ I spent an entire year working on it, just for you!"

The irate shinigami pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed every chance he could sneak it in, the former legend would bring up this so-called 'present' that he had in store for him.

"Please do enlighten me." he deadpanned.

Undertaker grinned, and he disappeared behind a black curtain in the back of the room. "You're aware of my 'indiscretions' involving mortals, aren't you Willy?"

"Unfortunately." he replied stiffly.

"Well I thought that since my previous..._experiments_ haven't been working, then I thought I would try them out on a soulless being. That way they're not attacking people searching for a soul to call their own." he called from behind the curtain.

William froze, and his heartbeat quickened. "What are you implying, Adrian?" he asked reluctantly, though he already knew the answer.

Undertaker chuckled as he emerged from behind the black silk veil, and he had his arms around a narrow waist. "I thought I fix up Miss Sutcliff, and give her the proper body while doing so." he cackled, running his hands down a curvy figure.

The supervisor stared at the body in horror. It was a woman's, though the resemblance to Grell was uncanny. She was wearing a long, blood red gown that accentuated her feminine features. One that the mortician undoubtedly stole from her wardrobe. She had messy crimson hair that reached the small of her back, and she had a mouth of sharp, pointy teeth. The mortician had made her up completely, and a smile was stitched onto her mouth. Her breaths were jagged and uneven, and she needed Undertaker to keep her balanced.

Slowly, he slipped the red silk blindfold to reveal her eyes which he had stolen from her original body. Grell's dull emerald eyes opened lazily and focused upon William, and she reached out for him longingly.

"Wi-ill…" she groaned in a breathy, distant tone. Carefully, Grell took small steps towards him, holding onto whatever she could for balance.

William was terrified to say the least. As much as he wanted the crimson clad reaper back again, this was completely unnatural. He slowly backed away as she approached him, and he felt tears stabbing at his vision.

"I-I.. I missed you Will." she whispered, then tripped over a coffin. She sighed softly, then steadied herself on trembling legs.

"Grell…" he said, his tone no longer holding its usual, professional air. He was afraid. He couldn't stand to look at this..this _doll_ the mortician had created. This wasn't Grell. This was a monster.

"I love y-" the redhead was cut off as she felt his scythe pierce her head, and she dropped to the ground.

Undertaker's loud, raucous laughter could be heard from all around London.


End file.
